This isn't over
by CreepyPastaShipper1
Summary: One night, Jeff the killer is out on his usual killing runs. But after 2 years, a certain other killer(Jane, Of course) finds him? Find out! :))))))


**HEYYYYY! Welcome to my third account! Despite the name, I will probably stick to shipping Jane the killer/ Jeff. Yeah, I know, they are creepy(ha puns) but I think, despite wanting to kill each other, they would make a "cute" couple. I honestly don't get why more people don't ship them. BUUUTTTTTT: If there is another creepypasta couple that you find somehow, then feel free to tell me and I will look them up and stuffs :) Onto the story!**

TTTTTTTTTT

Jeff's POV

TTTTTTTTTT

I snuck through the window of my newest victims house, and instantly I knew something was wrong. It was 2 in the morning, and the bed I first saw is empty. It looked to be a kid's room.

"_Maybe the poor thing went to his mommy and daddy's room." _I think. As I softly as I can, I open the next door. Even with the smile carved on my face, I scowl. The bed in this room, a teenage girl I presumed by all the signs of bands and makeup on the dresser, was empty as well.

"_I swear when I checked this house earlier they were all here." _I think. I walk to the last door in the hallway and open it. I freeze as I see the black figure on the bed.

"Hello. Jeff." A feminine voice coos. I get a grip on myself and clutch my knife harder.

"Hello Jane." She smirks and hops of the bed.

"Been awhile. How many years has it been since I last saw you? 2?" She asks, drawing closer.

"Yes. It has been. But it appears even if I go from one end of the world to the other then back again you can still find me." I say. She does a breathy laugh.

"I'll admit, it was quite a goose chase on my part. But with your constant killings in the paper and on the news, you're not that hard to track. The problem was, was you kept moving." She smiles evilly.

"But I guess you got tired of constantly moving, 'cause I found ya." She says. I feel rage boiling inside me.

"Where did they go Jane?" I say, growling. She looks up at me innocently. It's only realize how much she has changed in the last few years. Her curves seemed to have grown out, making me stare slightly. Her raven hair was now real, not a wig. And her dress had gotten shorter by a small amount. I was almost drooling despite the rage.

"Where did who go?" She asks, now playing with the tip of her knife.

"You know fucking who you bitch!" I yell.

"Where. Did. The. Family. Go?!" I yell in rage. She stops playing with her knife and looks me in the eyes, her black eyes meeting mine.

"I couldn't let you kill them Jeff. You've already done too much in the past 2 years. I had to save at least one. I couldn't let you kill another innocent family like you did mine. " She says. I want to attack her right then, but that's what she wants. I can see it. So I take a different route, and have some fun while i'm at it.

"Well I guess that means we're here.. By ourselves." I say in a seductive low town. She raises an eyebrow, trying to figure out where i'm heading with this.

"Yes. It does." She says. I put my knife back in my pocket and meander up to meet her. She backs away as I get closer. Finally, her back hits the wall and I smirk and walk up to her. She holds her knife, ready to attack.

"What are you-" I interrupt her talking by kissing her. Her black eyes widen. For a second I am lost in heaven. Her lips are cold, yet warm at the same time. I forgot my original objective as I keep kissing her. She is frozen for a couple minutes, before she kisses back. She actually kisses back. I finally snap away from the trance I am in and pull away from her lips when I hear police sirens in the distance.

"Shit..." I whisper out. Her black eyes are wider than I think is physically possible.

"Y-You... I.. T-Then... B-But... What?!" She says, trying to make sense of what just happened. I smirk and run to the window and fling it open. I turn back to her.

"This isn't over." I say, then jump out the window and run into the woods.

"_Not by a long shot... I'll be seeing you soon, Jane my dear." _

**I know I know its crappy, but it's the best I can do with the hospitals internet(Oh my gosh I think they have a sloth for a wifi connection. Suriosly.) Please remember to critique. And also remember the difference between "Hate on" and "Critique." Thanks! **


End file.
